


Boiling Rocks and Declarations of Love

by book_of_Charlie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, M/M, Past Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_of_Charlie/pseuds/book_of_Charlie
Summary: I wanted a fic where Zuko and Mai were happy with Sokka and Ty Lee respectively, so I wrote it. Basically canon-compliant, but changed slightly for the ships.
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Boiling Rocks and Declarations of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom, so please let me know what you think!

Zuko wasn’t entirely sure when he fell in love with Sokka. It was probably at the Boiling Rock.

Scratch that. It was definitely at the Boiling Rock.

Zuko had known, even before he joined the Avatar, that Sokka was an amazing leader. He could clearly plan well, and fight well too. It was as they worked together that Zuko learned more and more about Sokka - how he was the only one in the Avatar’s group who could read a map decently or stick to any sort of schedule. He learned just how smart, and witty, and intuitive Sokka is. He always planned things out - something Zuko greatly admired. 

Zuko found it hard to do anything but pay attention to Sokka when he wasn’t training Aang in firebending. Sokka was just so captivating. He trained hard, thought about everything, was everything Zuko wasn’t. He was confident, and smart, and looked like he knew what he was doing. That being said, Zuko wanted to get to know Sokka better, especially as he started to be accepted into the group. The more he was there, the more he felt drawn to Sokka, curious and curiouser about him. In fact, it was the reason that he was paying so much attention to Sokka that he noticed that something was amiss. He ignored it though, thinking it none of his business, until Sokka started asking Zuko about fire nation prisons. 

Zuko knew about the failed invasion plan, and that some people got captured. Some people that Sokka really cared about, apparently. Zuko knew the kind of person Sokka was, had seen how he would throw himself into danger to save the people he loves (he had seen it in action when Sokka was saving people from Zuko himself). So, Zuko decided, he wouldn’t let Sokka go into danger alone. He wasn’t sure if it was to atone for past mistakes, or because he knew Katara would kill him if she found out he suspected Sokka’s plan, or if it was because he genuinely cared about Sokka. 

God, that was a scary thought. Zuko really, really wanted to be able to care. He did. But it was scary, and everything in his life had told him that caring was a weakness, a weakness that could be exploited, and god if anything happened to his new friends because of him… it didn’t bear thinking about. So Zuko didn’t think about it. He climbed onto Appa’s back that night, waiting up for Sokka. He knew that the Water Tribe man would try to take Appa, and that that was a bad idea if he wanted to go to the Boiling Rock. 

Lo and behold, he was right. Luckily, he managed to convince Sokka to take his war balloon instead. Zuko quickly wrote a note to make sure the others didn’t worry, and off the two of them were.

On the trip there, Zuko made sure to not stare at Sokka by busying himself with keeping the air hot enough that the balloon stayed up. Still, it was hard. Zuko decided, instead of trying to not focus on Sokka, he’d focus on Mai to take his mind off of Sokka. Of course, his feelings with Mai were complicated, too. He’d loved her, a lot. She had loved him. And they were able to be together - a Prince and a Nobleman’s daughter? It was the one thing Ozai could never fault Zuko for. At least he didn’t like some commoner, and god forbid if Zuko had liked boys. 

Zuko was grateful that the fact that he had, in fact, liked a couple boys, had never come to light. But boy, was it coming into play now. Sokka was gorgeous, and talented, and Zuko knew he was falling, and falling hard. AAaaand there his thoughts go, back to Sokka. Zuko couldn’t even use guilt to keep his mind off of this boy. 

It only got worse as Sokka and him started talking while on the trip. Zuko told him about Mai, and Sokka told him about his first girlfriend, the moon (which, okay, that’s weird, but Zuko wasn’t gonna judge. He’s dealt with weirder, anyway). But soon enough, they had to quiet down, as they approached the prison. 

They crash landed, Sokka pushing their hot air balloon into the boiling water. Zuko knew it was crazy, and was very worried about getting home, but he trusted Sokka. And he could tell just how much this meant to Sokka, the chance to see if he could rescue his dad.

“I need to restore my honor,” Sokka had said. If Zuko understood anything, he understood that. And he would help Sokka do it, even though Sokka hadn’t lost his honor at all. He would help Sokka see that, and find his dad if they could. 

So he asked around. No one Water Tribe was in the prison. He hated to break the bad news to Sokka, but it turned out to not be a total waste. Sokka found his girlfriend. The not-moon one. 

And it hurt. It hurt that Zuko knew Sokka would never want to be with him, but that was old news. It hurt especially, however, because he knew he would never have a chance. But Zuko could live with it, if for nothing else than the sake of Sokka being happy. He even stood guard outside the prisoner’s room, had his whole cover blown. Saw Mai’s uncle and got threatened by him. 

This was not a fun day. Not the worst he had ever had, by far, but it still hurt. 

It got better when he and Sokka came up with an escape plan, and implemented it, until they heard about a new shipment of prisoners. 

The escape plan wouldn’t have worked anyway - the extra prisoners who had ended up going got caught. And at least Sokka’s cover wasn’t blown. But still. 

Hakoda turned out to be there, among the new prisoners. Sokka, Suki, and Zuko saw him. Sokka went to go meet his dad, before coming and talking Zuko through their new escape plan.

Sokka, as it turned out, is a mad genius, especially when it comes to saving the people he loves.

Zuko had always admired that about him. 

Sokka told him the plan that he and his dad came up with to escape, and it was brilliant. Zuko nodded, trying not to smile even as the guards dragged him away. It was easier to not smile when Mai stepped out of the shadows.

Well, shit.

Zuko was fairly good at avoiding his feelings. He’d never been any good at avoiding his feelings around Mai, however. 

Zuko really did love her. Or, at least, he thought he did, from what he thought romantic love was supposed to feel like. He definitely cared about her. But these last few days, with Sokka… Zuko just didn’t know anymore. He knew he had a crush on Sokka, but still cared about Mai. He waited for her to speak, apprehensive about what she was going to say.

He was very confused when Mai sent the guards away. 

“You broke my heart, you know,” she said. Zuko looked away, ashamed.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you.” He meant it. She smiled a little - just a twitch at the corner of her mouth - but still there, nonetheless.

“It did hurt. But honestly? It also helped. You aren’t the only person I’ve ever loved, Zuko.” Zuko looked at her, shocked at that. She laughed a little at his expression.

“Did you - do you have someone else? Are you - are you happy?” Zuko asked. He couldn’t blame her - hadn’t he been falling for someone new in the little bit since he had been away? In a way, Zuko was glad. Maybe she could be with someone who wouldn’t hurt her, who wouldn’t break her heart. 

“Yeah. She’s always made me happy. You did, too, and I did love you, but not like her.” Mai whispered, but the words rung loudy in Zuko’s ears.

Her. He wasn’t alone.

“Is it... “ Zuko couldn’t get the words out. Mai smirked.

“It’s Ty Lee, not your sister, don’t worry.” Zuko breathed a sigh of relief. He nodded.

“I’m happy for you, in that case. Does Ty Lee know? Are you two… together? And you should know… it’s not just you.” He admitted, quietly. She snorted.

“I’m not an idiot, Zuko. I know. You’re not exactly subtle, you always told me about cute boys in your classes when you were younger. And no, she doesn’t. I… I couldn’t drag her into that, not with knowing Azula and your dad.” Mai was still quiet, but Zuko was still worried about her, and him, talking about this out loud.

“Well, if you can be happy with her someday, I wish you two luck. And,” he took a deep breath, “I’m sorry. I wrote you a letter because I didn’t want to drag you into being on the run with me. I loved you, Mai, I really did.” She nodded.

“I appreciate the honesty. That being said, you don’t anymore?” She quirked up an eyebrow. Zuko paled a little.

“I still care about you. But, there’s, well, this boy.” She laughed a little at that, or possibly at the blush that currently decorated Zuko’s cheeks.

“I can’t wait to meet him someday.” She winked. Just then, a guard ran in, yelling about how he was supposed to protect her from a riot, under her uncle’s orders. She smirked at Zuko, who smiled and nodded.

He punched the guard, and shut the door on both of them. He had to do his best to protect her, before he went to join the riot. 

When he saw Sokka, and Sokka smiled at him, his heart nearly stopped. Zuko wanted to see Sokka smile like that (or maybe just smile at him) more often. Especially now that he (sort of) had Mai’s blessing. But he couldn’t focus on his crush (yes, okay, he admits it, it’s a crush) on Sokka right now. He had to focus on getting everyone out of the prison, first. The escape attempt was actually going about as well as it could, until Azula and Ty Lee showed up.

They fought them off, but it only worked because Mai stopped the guards from cutting the line, and restarted it herself. Zuko really had loved her, and had never appreciated having her around more than now. 

She looked back at him and smirked, and he nodded solemnly. He hoped she could make it out alive, especially with his sister looking so furiously at her. He saw Sokka slipping, and saved him from going overboard, and soon, they were safe. They were out.

Mai, however, wasn’t. Later, when the war was over, Mai would tell Zuko what happened that day.

That she had said to Azula, “I loved Zuko more than I fear you.” 

How Azula and Ty Lee had quirked an eyebrow at that. “Past tense?” Azula had asked her. 

“Yes. But it still holds true. I’m not afraid of you.” Azula was ready to attack. Ty Lee got to the Princess first, however, saving Mai from the fight.

When they were thrown in a cell together, Mai had looked over at Ty Lee. “Why did you betray her?” Mai had asked. 

“I love you more than I fear her.” Ty Lee had admitted. Mai had kissed her right then and there, and they had been together ever since. 

Zuko had smiled when he first heard that story, happy for the two girls. It was just the three of them, that night, about a week before his coronation. And they asked, about him, did he ever get with that boy he had mentioned to Mai?

Zuko smiled, nodding softly. “I saved his life and he saved mine, more than once on both our parts. He’s still as beautiful and talented as ever, and when we left the Boiling Rock, I never thought we would be together. I still can’t believe it, to be honest.” The future Fire Lord blushed softly, making Mai and Ty Lee smirk and giggle at him. It was all in good fun, though, so Zuko continued.

“We rescued his girlfriend while we were there, but there was a discussion between them on the way back to the Western Air Temple. I don’t know what was said exactly, only that when Sokka and I were alone again at the Temple, he came up to me and kissed me.” Ty Lee awwed. 

Zuko couldn’t stop smiling at the memory.

Suki, Katara, Sokka, and Hakoda were sitting around the campfire. Haru, Teo, and the Duke were showing Chit Sang around the temple, and Aang and Toph were off practicing their earthbending. 

Zuko was petting Appa after feeding him, intent on going to his room after the long few days at the Boiling Rock. At least, that was the plan until Sokka left the fire and walked up to him. He looked like he was taking a deep breath.

“I wanted to thank you, for helping me find my dad.” Sokka said softly. 

“It was no problem, really. I didn’t want you to get hurt.” Zuko admitted, equally quiet. Sokka blushed gently, something Zuko found very adorable.

“Zuko, I- I need to tell you something.” Sokka admitted gently.

“What is it?” Zuko tried not to let his anxiety get the best of him as he waited for Sokka to continue speaking.

“I like you. Like, a lot. A-and, I understand if you don’t like me back, but- mmph!” Zuko had heard enough, and gently pressed a kiss to Sokka’s lips. Sokka’s eyes widened, but soon closed as he leaned into it, and they were kissing, and everything felt just right. 

They had to break apart soon enough, for air, but damn if they didn’t go in for another kiss as soon as they could.

When they broke apart the second time, both were smiling, wide and happily. 

“I like you too, Sokka.” Zuko admitted, still quiet, and slightly breathless. 

“I hadn’t noticed.” Sokka said wryly, making Zuko giggle. Sokka’s eyes lit up at the sound. Zuko blushed, soft and sweet, making Sokka kiss him again. Zuko pulled back after a little bit, though, having just realized something important.

“Sokka, wait. What about Suki?” Sokka grinned. “Turns out, she liked me, but felt a stronger attraction to her girlfriend.” Zuko raised an eyebrow at that.

“Who?” Sokka shrugged.

“One of the other Kyoshi Warriors, I think. We talked on the airship ride back, and while we do like each other, we both agreed that we liked someone else more. And, in my case, that someone is, well, you.” It was Sokka’s turn to blush now, before a thought occurred to him.

“Wait, what about your girlfriend?” Zuko laughed. 

“Similar situation, actually. Mai, as it turned out, preferred Ty Lee. And I, well, I preferred you.” Sokka smiled, leaning in to kiss Zuko again.

Zuko didn’t tell all of this to Mai and Ty Lee, knowing that some of it was private. Just then, however, Sokka came into the room.

“Hey, Mai! Ty Lee!” He waved happily. The two girls smiled at him, watching as he turned to Zuko.

“Hey, babe.” Sokka smirked. Zuko glared a little, trying not to blush.

“What’s up?” Zuko asked. The trying not to blush thing failed.

“Bedtime. We have several rehearsals tomorrow, and you need to be well rested, especially with your coronation in a week.” Zuko groaned, even as Sokka winced in sympathy. 

“You’re right, but this whole 'having to sleep' thing sucks.” Zuko complained good-naturedly. Mai and Ty Lee laughed a little, bidding both Zuko and Sokka goodnight.

The boys bid them a good night as well, before retiring to their own room for the evening, happy that they could be together. 

“I love you, Zuko.” Sokka whispered, when they were curled up together in their bed. Zuko smiled happily, kissing Sokka gently.

“I love you too, Sokka.” He whispered happily, before falling asleep, feeling content and safe and most of all, loved.


End file.
